Autumn Love
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: She left the other's behind. She left Yuki, Kyo and Shigure for another man. The man that makes her feel better then all three of them did. She fell in love with a man with two sides both love her to death. [TxH]


**Autumn Love**

It was a chilly afternoon at Shigure's house. It was mid October and the weekdays had gone and passed for everyone in schools. The weekend had arrived which meant another fight for Yuki and Kyo.

"That's right! I'm gonna take you down this time you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki only shook his head an sighed.

"Kyo, you should really think about thinking before you act...your constant bickering and yelling has seemed to frighten miss honda off" He replied cooly.

"Huh?" He said looking around. "You mean...she isn't here?"

"No you stupid cat she left yesterday" He said watching the clock.

"For good?"

"No stupid, just for the weekend"

"Why did she do this?" He yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

"Stop your yelling or you'll..."

POOF

"Nevemind" Yuki said as he walked away

On the floor layed a very angry orange kitty. He looked up and Shigure was standing overtop him.

He arched his back and hissed.

"Now now Kyo, that's not very cat like" Shigure said wagging his finger.

He followed Shigure yelling at him all the way down the hallway.

"What do you want Kyo?" Shigure said turning around.

"I wanna...ask you a question..." he said quietly

Shigure gasped.

"Kyo...I'm touched" He said sighing.

"IT's not like that! I just want to ask you a dumb question!" he said hissing.

"Fine..what is it that you want to ask me?"

"I wanna know, where did Tohru go?"

"Ahh so the cat can think of someone other then his self huh? Does the cute kitty miss the fair maiden huh? He's actually concerned about her?"

"No! I just wanna know where she went! Because...because?"

"Because why Kyo?"

"Because that damn rat told me to!"

"Huh?"

_Maybe I can finally get Yuki into some trouble! or better yet...get him into some embarresment for once!_

"yeah didn't he tell you Yuki has seem to taken a large fall for miss tohru"

Shigure's eyes widened.

"Well then I'll just go and congradulate him..oh I hope this ends well...not like Hatori and Kana"

"So can you just give me an answer?" He sighed.

"Sure...Yuki said that she went over to spend the weekend over Momiji's"

Kyo sighed

"Alright then I'll just go find Yuki" Shigure walked down the hallways.

"And I'm going to get out of here" Kyo said headed toward the doorway. Creeping out very slowly.

"KYO!" He heard Yuki's voice yell.

"Better run for it!" He said running out the door.

Meanwhile at a house somewhere in the forest.

"So I'm glad you came miss honda"

"Please call me Tohru, Hatsushara"

"Please Tohru call me Haru, my full name is only to be used at formal occasions"

"Alright Haru"

She scooted closer to him.

"So you did manage to break your curse?"

"Yes I did" he said laughing "Are you glad?"

"What?"

"are you glad that I broke my curse?"

She gasped.

"Of course i am Haru, you don't understand..."

"Of course I do, you were afraid to love anyone because you afraid they couldn't love you back because of the curse"

She gasped. "Well I" She blushed slightly.

"Uh huh...that's what I thought" He said.

She scooted away from him slightly.

He looked at her with a cold look. She scooted further away from him.

"What's wrong Tohru?" He said growling slightly.

"your scaring me" She said fearfully.

His expression softened.

"I'm sorry, even though I've broken my curse I still can't get rid of my double personality, Black Haru is still there I can still feel my other side"

He slid closer to her and put a comforting arm around her waist. Pulling her closer.

"i'm sorry I scared you Tohru"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"it's okay Haru"

He sighed as he watched her. She laid there calmly. Her only movement was the slow rise and fall of her steady breathing. His soft finger's stoked her cheek. She watched him with her huge eyes. They sparkled and glowed while watching his movements.

"Am I scaring you now Tohru?"

"No. not at all infact...it's really...calming actually. I've never felt this way before" She said.

he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Never...what about Yuki?"

"Yes, I did love him but, I realized that...he's just as good as you but your even better and he hasn't broken his curse just yet."

"So the only reason you love me is becuse I have broken my curse?"

"No! No of course not Haru it's just, he isn't right for me, he's exactly like me. Quiet and shy were exactly alike and that doesn't help but your...outspoken, loud and more of a people person" She said blushing

"I'm flattered" He said and she blushed even harder

He laughed slightly.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, just your blushing"

She blushed a little bit more. Haru, found it cute.

"You know tohru, what I said back when we first met...about it I was going to do it it should be someone cute...I meant that you really are cute"

"Thank you Haru" She said smiling.

"Your absoulutly beautiful"

"Oh well" Her face turned bright red. "thank you very much Haru...and your very handsome"

He tightened his grip around Tohru's waist and pulled her closer. Her aroma overwhemled him and he inhlaled deeply.

"you smell good"

"Huh?"

"I said you smell good..it smells like...some kind of flower"

"it is..it's jasmine...Yuki gave it to me for my birthday"

"Well like I said, it makes you smell very nice" He said calmly.

She looked ovr at him. He looked so peaceful.

"Haru...there's something I've been meaning to tell you' She said.

"yes" he said never taking her eyes off of her.

"I wanna tell you that I think...I think I've fallen for you"

He looked at her slightly shocked.

"Me? but why? why me when you can have Yuki or Kyo?"

"because Haru, Yumi si too much like me and Kyo, he had a horrible temper and even though he can be really sweet, he's mostly yelling at me and it doesn't make me feel good about myself...but you...you are like all the good qualities of both of them combined"

"I'm flattered really I am...but I want to know what you think about my other side...about Black Haru"

"Haru, your other side is nothing of concern"

"Yes it is! With that side I could do heavy damage to you...I could really hurt you" He sighed heavily. "And I really don't want to do that"

She put her head on his shoulder and looked up into his light, pale grey eyes.

"i don't care if you hurt me Haa-chan, I love you and I just want to be happy and..you make me...really happy" She said her eyes glistened with tears.

He smiled at the use of his nickname "Oh Tohru, your right, I shouldn't let my other side get in the way of things" He stood up and looked down at the cute teenage girl.

He held out his hand which she took immdiatly. She stood up and once again loked into his pale steel eyes.

"Your eyes, their beautiful Haru"

"Thank you madame" he said kissing her hand gently

He looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've got you away from all the ruckess that cat and the rat and that pervert Shigure and I don't wanna let you go Tohru"

"You realize I will have to tell them I'm going to come to live with you, and there going to be heart broken"

"I understand Tohru you need to do what you need to do" He said hugging her tighter.

"Does this mean I'll see you in a couple days?"

"Yes, iwont be long, just enough time for them to get used to me leaving them"

"So you really are going to leave them for me huh?"

"Of course Yuki and Kyo and Shigure their nice bit you know I can always visit them but I would rather live with the man I love"

Haru smiled.

"I was thnking the same thing"

He flashed another smile. S

_God he has a hot smile _

"Tohru, can I ask you something before you go?"

"Of course what is it?"

"May I have the pleasure of granting you a kiss before you leave?"

"Haru, of course espically since you are so polite"

He smiled again and leaned in closer landing a soft kiss on her lips. She return the kiss softly. Haru brought her closer, his arm tightly around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionatly. he quickly returned but being the gentlemen he was he pulld away before anything went too far.

"Tohru, i'm glad that you wer able to find me on that hill side that day..otherwise we would have never met"

"I love you Haru"

"You too Tohru"

He said bring her closer and she and and Haru watched the colorful autumn leaves fall from there home and made a new one one the ground. Sharing another autumn kiss.


End file.
